


TUA Oneshot Requests

by humblepirate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Mentions of addiction, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblepirate/pseuds/humblepirate
Summary: This is a collection of all my Umbrella Academy drabble requests! All NSFW chapters are marked with an asterisk. If you have any requests, you can message me on Tumblr at humblepirate!Please note that the reader is always gender neutral unless specified. Any references to the reader having a dick imply that it could be a strap-on if you prefer to read from the perspective of an afab person. Please let me know if you have any questions or feedback!
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Klaus/GN Reader- Submission*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Klaus/Gender Neutral Reader  
> Prompt: "Think you can handle that much?"  
> Word Count: 2,766  
> Contains: edging, anal sex, dom/sub, spanking, light degradation
> 
> Requested by anonymous. You can find the full NSFW prompt list here: https://humblepirate.tumblr.com/post/633052111473672192.

Rain patters gently against the windows and muffles the hum of midday traffic. The TV is on but muted and you’re sprawled on the couch on the brink of sleep. Normally you would try to find something more exciting to do on your day off, but you’re expecting a call from your boyfriend and you don’t want to risk missing it.

You’d offered to accompany Klaus to his childhood home this morning, but he’d insisted on going alone. Though you’ve never met any of his family and he doesn’t talk much about them, you get the impression that the Hargreeves mansion isn’t the warmest of places for him to visit. He’d promised to call you as soon as whatever family event was happening there had ended, but that was nearly four hours ago.

The sound of your apartment door slamming open startles you out of your sleepy daze. Before you can register the commotion, Klaus sweeps into the living room and climbs onto your lap. He grabs your face in chilly hands damp from the autumn rain and tugs you to him in a bruising, desperate kiss.

Your brain is still reeling to catch up with everything going on and you feel like you should talk to him about this morning, but your body is very much enjoying the feeling of Klaus squirming in your lap. He shucks off his dripping coat and wraps his arms around your waist, molding to your front like he means to leech your body heat.

“Missed me that much?” you giggle. 

He whines and diverts his kisses to your neck. Heat shudders through you as you groan and run your hands down his legs, admiring the way his leather pants cling to his Adonis-like calves. While he presses fevered kisses along your throat, you untie his boots and tug them off his feet.

His fingers fumble at the zipper of your jeans. You squeeze his ass and roll your hips encouragingly, suddenly very awake and _very_ ready for whatever Klaus has in mind.

He huffs in frustration and pulls back to better see your zipper. As his face comes into the wan light filtering through the window, your heart stutters; his cheeks are splotchy and marked with unmistakable tear tracks.

You press a gentle hand to the side of his face and guide him back. He struggles against your grip and refuses to meet your eyes, but you don’t relent until he finally gives up and his hands drop into his lap.

“What happened this morning?” you ask. You inject as much earnest care into your voice as you can gather, but he keeps his gaze rooted firmly on his hands.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbles.

You stroke your thumb over his cheek soothingly. “We don’t have to talk about it right now,” you say, “but I don’t think this is a good idea. Let’s just watch some TV, or-”

“ _No_ ,” he hisses.

He grabs both your hands in his and presses them to his chest. “I… I f-feel…” He swallows thickly. “I feel l-like I need a drink. Or three.”

Ah. He’s been doing his best to stay sober lately and replacing his vices with healthier ones, but it’s by no means easy. Sex is an easy one because you’re almost always up for it too, and you know exactly how to distract him when the temptation starts to creep in. But he’s never been desperate like _this_ , and you don’t want to take advantage of him or hurt him just because he thinks he’s not deserving of kindness and warmth. Because he is, more than most people you’ve met.

You press a chaste kiss to his cheek and give him your softest smile. “You know I’ll do anything for you, Klaus, but you also know it doesn’t have to hurt, right? You don’t have to be punished just for existing.”

For a long moment he stares at you, his expression still and unreadable. Then he lets out a shaky breath and presses his forehead to yours. “What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?” he whispers.

You giggle and tilt your head to nuzzle his temple. “Guess you’re just lucky.”

“That must be it.” He sighs and pulls back to look you head-on. “I promise it’s not like that. I’m feeling… very… vulnerable.” He grimaces; you know how hard it is for him to admit when he’s feeling out of control. 

“You make me feel safe. I need you. Even when you’re hurting me-” He bites his lip and a blush darkens his cheeks. “-I always feel better with you around.”

Your heart quickens at the admission. Heat is beginning to stir between your thighs and a huge part of you- okay, all of you- wants to throw him down and fuck him senseless, but you have to check once more.

“You sure about this?” you whisper.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses. He guides your hands to his waist and shuffles impatiently in your lap.

You smirk and dig your nails into his skin above his waistband, and he lets out a needy gasp. You reach a hand up to cup his chin, tilting it back to admire his smudged eyeliner and the fading hickies on his throat. You can’t wait to mark him up again.

“Traffic light system?” you purr.

He nods quickly. “Don’t hold back,” he groans. “Fuck me hard, make me scream-”

You lean up to press your lips against his temple and murmur, “Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

He whimpers and leans his weight into you, voice trembling as he spills his dirty fantasies to you. The steadily growing heat between your thighs roars and spreads through your entire body, and by the time Klaus has finished, you’re aching to give him everything he’s asking for.

You pull back so you can get a proper look at his face- skin flushed, eyes blown wide with arousal- and smirk. “Think you can handle that much, sweetheart?”

He bites his lip and stares at you with a fiery blend of adoration, vulnerability, and trust. 

“ _Please_.”

It takes some maneuvering, but finally you have Klaus naked and laid out just as he’d asked: face down on the bed, his lower half propped up by bent knees, arms bound behind behind his back, thighs trembling with the effort of keeping himself still. His desperate panting is underscored by the muffled whine of the vibrating butt plug getting him read to be fucked. You fasten the ball gag behind his head and give his curls an indulgent stroke, which makes his neglected dick twitch beneath him. The cock ring around the base ensures that he will stay that way until you’ve finished playing with him.

You rub a soothing hand up and down his back. “Good boy, being so patient for me,” you purr. “Before I give you your reward, you remember your safety signal?”

He snaps his fingers once. One snap for green, two for yellow, three for red. 

You reward him with a gentle slap on one ass cheek- you don’t even put any force into it, but he still shudders and keens at the sensation.

“My perfect boy,” you hum adoringly. “This ass is so pretty I almost can’t bring myself to mark it up.”

Immediately he lets out a desperate whine and arches his back, pushing up into your touch, and you laugh darkly. “Of course, baby, how could I forget? You just _love_ being used. Want me to make this ass all red and sore, is that it?”

He snaps his fingers once and wiggles his hips in reply.

“Alright, needy,” you tease. You press a sweet kiss to the base of his spine before reeling back and delivering a satisfying _smack!_

Klaus shrieks behind the gag and his entire body pitches forward so violently you need to grab him round the waist to keep him from falling over. You don’t give him any time to recover before you’re spanking him again and making him yelp.

You do it again, and again, and again, delirious with the thrill of the power and Klaus’s perfect moans. By the time you stop, panting and hot with arousal, his ass is bright red and he’s drooling onto the comforter.

“How you doing, baby? Color?” you ask. He snaps his fingers once.

You plant a smacking kiss to the reddened skin and feel him shudder. You reach down to see how his cock is holding up and gasp softly when your fingers come away shiny with precome.

“You’re already so turned on from getting spanked? Dirty boy,” you purr. He whines in agreement.

You had planned on dragging out the foreplay a little longer, but Klaus’s obedience and gorgeous sounds and pliant body are making you impatient. You need to satisfy your own arousal as quickly as possible.

Klaus makes a noise of disapproval when he feels you sliding off the bed, but you hush him with a gentle slap. You quickly discard your clothes and jump back on the bed, pressing yourself against Klaus’s ass, letting him feel what he’s doing to you, and he lets out a loud and desperate moan.

He doesn’t fuss when you remove the butt plug and toss it aside. You grab the lube and slick up three fingers, but you don’t need it because he is just so needy and _open_ . He’s rolling his hips back, trying to fuck himself on your fingers, little whines and gunts spilling past the gag, and you can’t think about anything beyond getting inside him _right the fuck now_.

Klaus doesn’t have time to mourn the loss of your fingers before you’ve replaced them with your cock. He’d prepped himself well and it doesn’t hurt, but it’s quite a bit thicker than any of his toys and he knows he’ll be feeling the stretch for days. He tries to push back on it but you stop him with a rough yank of his curls.

“My pace, dearest,” you murmur darkly.

He shudders and flexes his fingers, like it’s taking all his willpower not to grab you and ride you until he’s sated. You smirk and press all the way in, until your hips are flush with his ass, but then you stay still. After a few moments Klaus twists his head to try and look at you, and the sight bowls you over.

His eyes are glistening with tears of frustration, eyeliner smeared, lips unbelievably plump and dark stretched around the gag, curls mussed from all his squirming. He looks fragile, and dangerous, and so beautiful you would do anything he asked without question.

You raise your eyebrows and smirk. “Color?”

He gives you a look that says _What the fuck do you think?_ , but he rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers once.

In a great and sudden rush you grind your hips into him, pitching him forward with a shriek, before you draw back almost all the way and then thrust again. Klaus relaxes into the brutal pace, eyes sliding shut and drooling over the gag. He curls his spine and angles up into your thrusts so you hit _just_ the right spot to make him scream.

No matter how many times you fuck him, you can never get over how tight and hot and _perfect_ he is. You grab his hips hard enough that you’re sure to leave bruises and drive your cock into him, again and again, using him, worshipping him. Klaus is the closest you’ll ever get to religion. You’re stupid for this boy and all the ways he pleases you. 

“You like that, baby? Feel good?” you cry, a hint of a whine in your tone. He moans and tries to widen his legs for you.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect. Feels so incredible, god,” you moan. “Always so tight and ready for me. My wonderful little slut.”

He gives an encouraging moan, and you speed up your thrusts. “You like it when I call you a slut? You get so desperate any time you’re near this cock. You were so hard and dripping before I even started fucking you.”

Klaus whines and nods against the covers. “That’s right,” you huff, “you’re my obedient little slut. All mine.” 

You lean over his back to press sloppy kisses and love bites along his skin. It changes the angle at which you’re fucking him and Klaus keens, toes curling and thighs trembling with the want of it. You recognize that he must be close and probably would have come already if not for the cock ring, but you’re not going to make it easy for him.

“Ah-ah, naughty boy. You can’t come until I do,” you pant. Though, honestly, at this rate it’s not going to take much longer.

Klaus moans and pushes back into your thrusts, desperately fucking himself back on your cock, and though you can’t see his face you can imagine it twisted up in concentration as he tries desperately to make you come. You grab a fistful of his curls and use it as an anchor, driving into him as hard as you can and gasping for breath as your orgasm begins to blossom.

Klaus whines and twists his head to look at you, and as soon as you see him- lips reddened and spit-slick, shadowed eyes dark and desperate for you to give him what he wants, you lose it. Your orgasm shudders through you, a thick, heavy fog of pleasure rolling through every one of your limbs and wringing you dry. Your lips part around a wordless scream as the aftershocks rumble through you.

It takes you a moment to come back to yourself. Your skin is buzzing and you’re panting like you just ran a marathon. You look down to see Klaus still staring up at you with patient eyes.

Something possesses you and you suddenly, desperately need to hear his voice. You reach down to undo the gag and toss it aside. He works his jaw, getting used to the new freedom, then gives you a knowing smile.

“How was that, baby?” he hums.

You snag a hand in his curls and yank his head back and he doesn’t fight it. “What a good boy,” you sigh, still breathless from the force of your orgasm. “Are you ready to come now?”

“Yes, please,” he whimpers.

With your free hand you carefully roll the cock ring off him, then wrap your hand around his shaft and begin thrusting again. You start off gentle, aware he must be sensitive, but his broken moans spur you on until you’re rightly fucking him again. He shrieks and gasps dirty praise through trembling lips, hips rolling into each one of your thrusts until you feel him whimper and go still.

Hot come spurts over your fingers and you stroke him through it, holding yourself still inside him as you coax him through his orgasm. Finally you pull out of him and he collapses onto his stomach with a groan.

You untie his hands and rub his wrists to make sure his circulation is okay. Once that’s done, you head down the hall to run a bath for him. When you return, Klaus is still lying on his stomach as still as a corpse, so you nudge him.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Time for a bath,” you say.

He lets out a roaring fake snore and you giggle. “Klauuuus,” you whine, “stop stinking up my blankets and go take your bath.”

He rolls onto his back and regards you with a playful grin. He grabs your hands and begins playing absently with your fingers. “Hmm,” he sighs. “I’ll only go if you join me.”

“Deal.” You lean down to kiss him and when you try to pull away, he snags a hand in your hair to keep you in place.

“Hey,” he whispers against your lips.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” He kisses you again, deeper, and you can feel a few residual sparks of arousal flaring back to life in your gut. You plant your hands on the bed and lean over him, deepening the kiss, and his hands jump eagerly to your waist. 

Before you can remind him the tub is about to overflow, he smacks your ass and shoves you away, leaping off the bed and out into the hallway.

“Last one in the bath is a dirty cumslut!” he hollers.

You roll your eyes and chase after him with an adoring smile.


	2. Ben/GN Reader- Brat Taming*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ben/Gender Neutral Reader  
> Prompt: "If you're going to act like a little brat, then I'm going to treat you like a little brat."  
> Word Count: 4,399  
> Contains: teasing, dry humping, Ben being an absolute brat, semi-public sex, degradation, brief mentions of alcohol, hand jobs, blow jobs
> 
> Requested by anonymous. You can find the full NSFW prompt list here: https://humblepirate.tumblr.com/post/633052111473672192.

This is one of those times when you’re really grateful to be friends with an internationally known celebrity. Allison has gone all out for her Halloween party; fake cobwebs cling to the ceilings, realistic-looking corpses are propped up around the mansion, and every spare surface is decorated with grinning jack o’ lanterns and splatters of fake blood. The only light comes from clusters of pillar candles artfully arranged to provide maximum atmosphere. Most of her modern furniture has been replaced with antique settees and cozy poufs.

Your corner of the room is just one big circle of bean bags and pillows. You lounge with your head in Klaus’s lap and your legs stretched across Vanya’s. With the flickering candlelight, the warm room cozying you away from the autumn chill outside, and the joy of having all your friends together, you’re feeling quite relaxed.

Of course, you’re not the only guests here. There are several hundred people in finely crafted costumes milling around the mansion, some of whom you recognize from the covers of tabloids and talk shows. You spot Ben chatting with a dark-haired man who you swore you saw on TMZ last week. Ben’s smile is strained, his posture stiff and strangling the wine glass in his hand, the image of social anxiety. 

Your heart beats a bit faster when you see him. You’ve had a tiny crush on him for-fucking-ever, but he’d never shown interest in you as far as you can tell. Of course you’re good friends, and you’ve long since accepted that that’s what you’ll always be. Which is great! He’s an awesome friend and you’re lucky to have him in your life in any capacity.

You catch his eye and wave him over. He gives you a relieved smile before making some kind of excuse to his conversation partner and weaving through the party guests to reach your corner.

“Thank you,” he groans as he collapses onto a bean bag. He downs the rest of his wine and carefully sets the glass on a side table. “If that guy used the phrase  _ mise-en-scene _ one more time, I was gonna decapitate him.”

“So violent,” Klaus chastises. “You shouldn’t have come to a party if you were going to be so anti-social. You didn’t even wear a costume.”

Ben points to his outfit, his usual leather jacket over a black T-shirt that says “COSTUME” in white letters. “This totally counts. Anyway, you have no room to talk. The fuck are you even wearing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Klaus flashes a toothy smirk. “I’m a demon.”

You rake your eyes over the black mesh shirt, leather miniskirt, and sparkling nipple tassles. “I mean, to be fair, this really isn’t much different than any of your normal outfits.”

“Yeah, you need to have some horns or a trident or something,” Vanya agreed.

“Trident is Poseidon,” Ben corrects her.

Klaus waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Sorry we can’t all have girlfriends who sew our costumes by hand,” he sniffs.

A pleased flush colors Vanya’s cheeks. She and Sissy are going as Danny and Sandy from  _ Grease _ , and Sissy has been working on their costumes for weeks. You have to admit, they look amazing.

Klaus runs a hand through your hair and grins. “See,  _ this _ is a costume, people. Simple, recognizable, and sexy without giving away too much of the goods. Ten out of ten, darling.”

You grin up at him and wink. Truthfully, you’d worked really hard to put together a costume that was clever but not over-the-top, and you’re pleased that Klaus likes it. Your crush on him started developing around the same time as your crush on Ben, and it got stronger once you accepted that you and Ben were never going to happen. The two of you have been doing the will-they-won’t-they dance for ages now and with the atmosphere of the party, you feel like tonight will drift more toward the former.

“I don’t know,” Vanya says, disrupting your train of thought. “You definitely could have pulled off a sexier costume if you wanted to.”

“Hm… if I were to do that, what kind of costume would suit me?” you ask.

“Oh, definitely a lion tamer,” Klaus says. “I can just picture you in one of those red suits with the coattails- ooh, and a whip!” He curls his lip and growls in a way that might have been trying for sexy, though the effect is ruined when he lifts up your shirt a few inches to tickle your stomach.

“You’re disgusting,” you shriek as you slap his hands away. “What about you, Vanya, what do you think?”

“I don’t know… maybe an academic type? Like a sexy librarian,” she shrugs.

“Have you been reading Ben’s diary? That sounds like something straight out of his wet dreams,” Klaus snorts.

You snicker and twist your head to glance up at the brother in question. “How about it, Ben? Do you think I could pull off the sexy librarian look?”

He stares blankly at you for a few moments before shaking himself, like he’s waking from a dream. “Excuse me,” he mumbles. He jumps up from his seat and hurries away into the crowd.

“What did I say?” Klaus pouts.

You reach up to pat his cheek. “Oh, Klaus. Never change,” you hum. 

You roll off his lap and climb to your feet, but he snags your wrist and tries to tug you back down. “Why are you leaving me?” he whines.

You tug your hand free and pat him on the top of the head. “I’m just going to check on Ben. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.”

“Hurry back, hot stuff!” he calls after you as you head deeper into the party.

You wind through the crowd of costumed celebrities, but you don’t see Ben among them. Your wandering leads you into the kitchen, where Allison is leaning against the counter and watching the party with a contented smile. As soon as she sees you, she waves you over.

“How are you enjoying the party so far?” she asks. She’s dressed as what you presume to be a sexy cat, with a pair of fuzzy ears and a sleek black unitard that glitters in the candlelight.

“It’s great. Have you seen Ben?” you reply.

She raises a curious eyebrow. “Just saw him heading that way,” she says, pointing toward a hallway you hadn’t noticed before. You thank her and hurry toward it.

The hall is long and almost empty, but for a handful of drunk strangers leaning against the walls. You shoulder past them, glancing into every open doorway you pass, but no Ben.

At the end of the passage, the final door is open just a couple of inches though the space beyond is dark. You open it just wide enough to peek your head in and look around.

Once your eyes adjust to the darkness, you can see that this is a sunroom of sorts. The walls are made entirely of intricately panelled glass so that you can see the back garden and the night sky beyond. The moon hovers full and brilliant above the distant lights of Los Angeles, which nearly drown out the blanket of glistening stars.

There is little furniture in the room but for a padded bench facing the opposite wall, and perched upon it is a figure you recognize easily.

“Come out here for a little midnight introspection?” you ask as you plop onto the bench next to him

Ben shrugs. “Just wanted to be alone for a bit, is all.”

“Don’t let Klaus get to you, yeah? You don’t have to be social if you don’t want to.” You nudge him affectionately with your shoulder. “ _ I’m _ glad you’re here.”

He glances at you, and you can’t be sure in the darkness but he looks so-  _ lost _ . You reach out a hand and place it over his own with a comforting smile.

Immediately he jerks away like your touch burns. Your heart sinks.

“Sorry,” you mumble. “I’m sure you want your space, I’ll just-”

“No!”

The volume of his shout makes you jump. “I mean,” he quickly adds at his normal quiet level, “please don’t go away. I really…” He swallows hard. “I’m glad you’re here too.”

“Aw, Ben,” you giggle. Forgetting his earlier reaction, you throw your arms around his waist in a tight embrace. His body feels stiff for a moment, but then he relaxes into the hug. You bury your smile in his hair.

You start to pull away, but as you do so you brush against something that makes you freeze.

“Ben,” you whisper, “are you hard?”

The relaxation evaporates from his body and he hovers uncomfortably, torn between holding onto you and letting go. “Uh… yeah,” he stammers. “I… shit, I’m sorry.”

You extract yourself from the hug and Ben quickly looks down at the floor. Even in the dim moonlight you can tell how hard he’s blushing.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to- to happen. I didn’t…”

“Hey.” You take his hand in yours and give it a comforting squeeze. “It’s not a big deal. It’s just- I didn’t know you liked me?”

“Oh, god.” He covers his face with both hands and hunches over.

“It’s okay if you do! I…” You want to tell him you like him too, you just never thought he was interested in you like that, but your tongue feels heavy with self-conscious shame.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I should-” He jumps off the bench and starts toward the doorway, but something new rises in you, something desperate, and your hand shoots out to grab the sleeve of his jacket.

“Stay.”

He turns slowly to face you, and you take a deep breath.

“I like you too,” you say in a rush.

Immediately your face goes hot with a self-conscious flush. Ben gapes open-mouthed at you, lips fluttering like there’s something he wants to say but can’t quite get the words out. Finally, he swallows and gives you a hopeful look.

“C-can I… can I kiss-”

Before he can finish asking, you’re surging into his arms and kissing him with all the pent-up emotion of a newly requited crush. He grunts in surprise and stumbles, back hitting the wall behind him, and you take advantage of his position to wrap your arms around his waist and grind against him.

He whimpers into the kiss and grinds back, tentatively, then again when you make an approving noise. His fingers dig into your shoulders and he uses his leverage to press his growing erection against your thigh. He groans at the pressure and the delicious heat of your mouth, punch-drunk on the party and your kiss.

You break the kiss first and lean your forehead against his, both of you panting softly.

You feel like you should say something romantic, but there’s not a whole lot of blood available to your brain right now. You press a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose and he giggles.

“Hey, have you seen- whoa!”

You and Ben instantly jump apart at the sound of a third voice. You look up, cheeks burning, to see Diego standing in the doorway, looking about as mortified as you must be.

“Sorry, I was l-looking for… never mind.” He quickly turns and slams the door behind him a bit harder than necessary.

You glance back at Ben who’s about five shades of tomato. When your eyes meet, though, you both burst into gut-busting laughter.

“I’ve gotta say, when I thought about what would happen tonight,  _ that _ was definitely not on my list,” you say once you’ve caught your breath.

Ben straightens and raises a curious eyebrow. “Oh?” he murmurs. “Then what  _ did _ you imagine would happen tonight?”

The heat returns to your cheeks in full force at the seductive glimmer in his eyes. Dammit, how is he so good at switching from total dork to sexy as hell in the span of a blink?!

Not to be seduced that easily, you school your expression into one of stoic confidence.

“Mm. Wouldn’t you like to know?” you hum. You take half a step closer, your body just a whisper away from his, and you can see his momentary confidence faltering. You cup his cheek in one hand. “What’ll you give me in return?”

“Anything,” he breathes, and the intensity in his eyes sends all the blood in your body rushing southward.

You stroke your thumb over his cheek. “Anything, hm? That’s a big list.” You bring your lips to his ear. “How about we start with this?”

Then your other hand cups his cock over his jeans. Ben’s entire body shudders and his mouth drops open in a desperate moan. 

You quickly press your hand over his mouth and whisper, “Quiet, darling. We don’t want anyone else stumbling in here and seeing you such a mess.”

The noise he makes at that suggests that he might actually like the idea. You giggle and take your hand away so you can give him a sweet kiss. “I didn’t know you were such a slut, Ben. What else have you been hiding from me?”

He presses forward for another kiss but you snag a hand in his gorgeous raven hair to hold him still. “Ah-ah, sweetheart. You didn’t answer my question.”

He whines and rolls his hips. “I’m not h-hiding anything. Which should be abundantly c-clear, considering you’ve got my cock in your hand.”

He’s not wrong. Even through his jeans, the heat and sensation of his cock twitching in your grip is driving you up the wall, and you’re ready to devour him before he’s even touched you back.  _ But- _ you know Ben, and you know that he wouldn’t be satisfied with a quick rub-and-tug in a dark corner of his sister’s mansion. He’s clever, thoughtful. He appreciates a good build-up before the climax.

And then you get a terrible, naughty, cruel,  _ wonderful idea _ .

You drop your hands and step out of Ben’s reach, leaving him pitiful and wanting against the wall. He lets out a disgruntled noise that you ignore as you spin around and stride back toward the hallway.

A hand snags your wrist and tries to drag you back, but you snatch it out of his grasp and fix him with a playful gaze.

“I think it’s about time we got back to the party, don’t you?” you hum.

His mouth flops open and he looks like he wants to protest, but quickly realizes the futility of questioning you. “You’re mean,” he huffs.

“And you love it.” You wink at him and skip over to the door, thoroughly pleased with yourself. “Ready?”

“Whatever,” he grumbles.

When you rejoin the party, the crowd has thinned out a bit with the late hour. You lead the way, Ben following and trying to inconspicuously yank his sweatshirt down to hide his boner, and end up sliding into a stool at the bar.

You give the bartender your order and glance over at Ben as he takes the stool next to you. “Shirley Temple, please,” he says.

You raise an eyebrow at him as the bartender turns to make your drinks. “Didn’t take you for a cherry guy.”

“Oh, I’m not,” he says cryptically, and before you can pry further the bartender is sliding two glasses over to you. 

Ben raises his glass. “To your health.”

“To open bars,” you reply as you clink your glass against his.

You can’t help watching him as he drinks. There’s something alluring in the way his lips pout around the straw, his cheeks hollowing as he takes a long sip. Your eyes trace the slow bob of his throat as he swallows.

With a burst of embarrassment, you realize you’ve been staring too long, and the tiny grin on his face tells you he knows exactly what you’re thinking.

“You know,” he says, “I’ve never really liked soda. Dad never let us have it when we were kids, of course, but even after I moved out I never really got the appeal.” 

He swivels to face you, cradling the glass in one graceful hand. “But I figured, what the hell, it’s Halloween. Might as well let myself indulge in something…” He plucks a cherry out of the glass by the stem and holds it up. “...sweet.”

Then he places the cherry in his mouth, letting his full, pink lips swell out over the glistening fruit, and a sudden surge of arousal nearly bowls you off your stool. 

Ben winks at you and moans obscenely as he sucks the fruit into his mouth and bites it off the stem. 

You quickly glance around to see if anyone heard, but no one seems to be paying you any attention. With that realization, you snatch Ben’s wrist and drag him away from the bar, the rest of your drink forgotten. 

Ben smirks. “Hey, I wanted to finish th-”

The rest of his sentence is cut off as you yank him into an unused closet and shove him against the wall. You trap his wrists on either side of his head and slide a knee between his thighs, making him gasp softly.

“What the hell was  _ that _ ?” you hiss in a strained whisper.

He grins and cocks his head in mock confusion. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, sweetheart.”

You let go of one of his wrists to grab a fistful of hair and yank until the tendons in his neck are straining. His arrogant smirk disappears and he bites his lip. He presses his hips up, grinding against the thigh pressed between them, and lets out a shaky moan. 

You click your tongue in reprimand and let go of his other wrist (he keeps them both pressed against the wall, and you swear submission has never looked prettier on anyone else) to cup his cock over his jeans. He shudders when your fingers press against his constrained erection.

“Dirty boy,” you chide him. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? Trying to goad me into punishing you?”

He swallows roughly. “Hah… maybe I am.”

You narrow your eyes and lean closer to him, the tip of your nose just barely brushing his. “If you’re going to act like a little  _ brat _ ,” you snarl, “then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”

Time freezes, for seconds or lifetimes you cannot tell. His eyes bore deep into your own and his breath tickles your eyelashes and every single cell in your body is screaming at you to kiss him. But you can’t, not yet- you want to hear him say it. You want to make him admit how much he wants it.

He blinks once, slowly, then his tongue darts out to wet his lips and he breathes, “What are you going to do about it?”

Immediately you’re caging him in your arms, molding your body to his until you melt the seams between them. You lick into his mouth and devour his moans hungrily,  _ greedily _ . You’re starved for the lovely sounds he makes when you kiss and caress him. Your fingers scrabble at his belt, shoving his pants and boxers down so you can wrap a hand around his dripping cock, and  _ isn’t that a sight _ . You have to pull away from him for a few seconds to properly admire it.

Ben nips your jaw and whines to bring you back to kissing him. Your smirk is swallowed in the desperate dance of his lips, clinging to you like breaking the kiss would be a loss beyond comprehension. His fingers twitch at the edges of your vision, desperate to touch- but you have to remind yourself that this is a punishment.

You swipe your thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precome down his shaft. Ben groans and his hips dance into your touch with a needy cry. You silence him by letting go of his cock altogether and pulling away from his reach.

“Wait! Please, I’ll be good,” he whines. “I promise, just please don’t stop…”

You lean against the opposite wall and consider him, panting and flushed in the dim light coming through the edges of the closet door. His chest is heaving and his lower lip is swollen with abuse, jeans and underwear clinging around his thighs and showing off the pretty curve of his glistening erection. Under your predatory glare, a fresh bead of precome wells on the tip and Ben lets out a pitiful whimper.

“Please. I can’t take it anymore,” he whispers.

Quite frankly, neither can you.

You drop to your knees in front of him and before he can speak again you’re sucking all coherent thoughts out through his dick. His entire body shudders and he lets out a high, delicate moan.

You pull off of him for a moment to murmur, “Careful, love. If you’re too loud, someone might come in and catch us, and you wouldn’t want that, would you?” He whines and obligingly presses a fist to his mouth. It would be awkward as hell if you were to actually get caught, but the  _ possibility _ is turning Ben on like no one’s business.

You return your attention to giving him the greatest blowjob of his life. You tease the head with sweet kisses and licks, focusing all your efforts where he is most sensitive. You slip just the tip inside your mouth and  _ suck _ , carefully, gently, just a tease. You’re only warming up and already he’s getting so needy for you, whining and gasping and dragging his free hand through his hair. Part of you kind of regrets telling him to be quiet because you can barely hear the sounds muffled behind his fist.

With that thought in your mind, you resolve to make him break what little composure remains. You grasp the base of his cock in one hand, massaging his balls in the other, and then without preamble take as much as you can into your mouth.

“ _ Oh god oh fuck oh shit shit shit- _ ” erupts from above you before Ben claps the hand back over his mouth.

You draw off of him with graceful slowness. He glances down in terror and even though you look absolutely debauched, hair mussed and swollen lips glistening with traces of- of  _ him _ , christ- a knot of anxiety twists up his stomach.

“I told you to stay quiet,” you hum, casually, like you’re discussing the weather.

“I’m so sorry, it just felt so good. I won’t do it again,” he gasps.

You cock your head and smirk up at him. “I know you won’t, baby,” you murmur. You lean forward to press a sweet kiss against the head of his cock and he almost loses it right there.

Then you stand and crowd against him, invading his space, and he’ll fucking give it to you, he’ll give you anything even if you don’t let him come ever again. But you would never be that cruel. Instead, you cup his cheek in one hand and rub your thumb against the seam of his lips with a soft, “Ahh.”

He sucks the digit into his mouth greedily, ready to accept whatever you will offer him. You give him another delicious smirk and wrap your free hand around his cock.

“What a pretty little cocktease,” you whisper into the crook of his neck. He shudders as you press slow, stinging kisses across his skin. He muffles his moan into the press of your thumb on his tongue and trembles with the need to just fuck up into your fist and come already.

Your trail of lovebites pauses at his clavicle. You’ve always admired the distinct angles of his wiry body. You press your kiss to the little hollow above his sternum and suck hard enough to bruise.

“Mmph-!” Ben’s cry is stifled by your intrusion. You don’t release his skin until you’re certain there will be a nice, red hickey there tomorrow morning.

“You like when I mark you? Naughty boy,” you giggle. The hand stroking him speeds up and he melts against you. “Wanna show the whole world how good I fuck you? Let them know you’re all mine? I’ll let you.”

Ben whines and his teeth dig into your knuckle, just enough to get your attention. You pull it from his mouth and slow your ministrations to his dick. “What is it, baby?”

“I’m so close,” he whimpers. “I’m almost there, please, can you make me come? I promise I’ll be good, I’ll do anything for you-”

“Shh, shh.” You press a soul-achingly gentle kiss to his mouth. “You’re being so good for me, Ben, of course you can come.”

“Oh god, thank you. Thank you-” 

His gratitude is muffled beneath your lips meeting his in a violent rush, all of the arousal and desperation inside you spilling into the kiss. You twine your free hand through his raven hair to pull him closer to you while the other resumes the steady stroking of his cock, renewed by his fervent request.

He loses the submissive timidity of before and wraps his arms around your waist to hold you closer, trapping your hand between your bodies and rolling his hips to encourage you to stroke him faster. Tiny moans and whimpers of desire spill into the kiss and you drink up all his perfect little sounds like you’re dying. His tongue licks into your mouth and writhes against yours, breaths panting across your cheek, hips shaking beneath your touch-

And then he’s coming, a long, low groan pressed against your tongue and hot liquid spilling over your hand. You don’t stop stroking him until he collapses, boneless, against you with a pleased sigh.

“That good, huh?” you tease him.

He lets out a throaty laugh and leans back against the wall. His face flushes at the sight of your come-covered hand.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Let me-” He looks around for something to clean you up with, but you stop him with a peck on the cheek.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll go wash up in the bathroom,” you assure him.

He bites his lip and strokes a finger over your hip. “And then maybe I can meet you there and return the favor?”

With your hand on the doorknob, you turn to blow him a kiss. “Absolutely.”


End file.
